my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Chatot/Dof
plese note that this is chatot's dawnof fire page, to see Chatot msm padge then go right here to chatot msm page. ��''PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION IF YOU DO I WILL REPORT YOU FOR THIS OR WORSE''! ' Poketmonster 441 Chatot baby.png|chatot baby Poketmonster 441 Chatot adult.png|chatot adult ' Baby Bio: '''“ '''Adult Bio: Description Edit Chatot is a bird PoketMonster similar to a parakeet. Its head is black and resembles an eighth note, while its black tail resembles a metronome. It plumage is brightly colored with blue wings, a yellow chest and feet, a green stomach, and a pink, hooked beak and eyelids. Additionally, there is a ruff of white feathers around its neck. As a baby Chatot's head is big and round with little body, as an adult it's body has grown larger and dances more. Song Edit On the continent, the Chatot sings ," chatot chat chatot, chatot chatot chaatot " with Kayna. On Party island it sings with Mammott. On Cloud island it sings with Tweedle. Breeding Edithttps://my-singing-monsters-ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Kricketot?action=edit&section=3 The Chatot just like any poket monster can be bred using a combination of a quad-element monster containing fire and one three-element monster. Possible combination(s): ( they're a monster sized number of breeding combinations for chatot. ) There is roughly a 1% chance of breeding this successfully. It is uncertain whether some combinations work better than others. According to statistics, doing 70 attempts gives you a 49% chance of successfully breeding at least one Chatot; and doing 690 attempts gives you a 99.99% chance of successfully breeding at least one Chatot. Note that a Rare Monster could substitute any of the parents. Feeding MonstersEdit The Chatot will request food and/or non-food items that are the products of Structures. If you cannot give the monster the food or items it requires, you can click the New Order button. After a 15 minute wait, it will ask for a new combination of foods or other items. RewardsEdit When given the wanted foods or items, like any monster, it will reward you coins. It will also give you one Diamond(s). TeleportationEdit Chatot can be teleported to Party Island at level 5 for a cost of 1,025 coins and a reward of 20Diamonds. Teleport time to Party Island is 5 minutes, or Cloud Island for a cost of 2,225 coins when fed to Level 15 for a reward of 40 diamonds. Teleport time for Chatot is TBA hours. Name OriginEdit Chatot is a combination of chat and parrot. Perap may be a combination of parrot and rap. It may also derive from ぺらぺら perapera, which can mean "fluent in languages" but also "blah blah blah", referring to how incessantly some parrots will talk and chatter. Notes *it came to dawn of fire 1.16.8 with Crocsticks. *just like other PocketMonsters Chatot has the class of pocket. *in the original Pokemon games Chatot can learn and use the move chatter wich inflicts damage and may confuse the target. If the move has recorded audio from its field movefunctionality, that audio will play for the move's sound effect instead of Chatot's regular cry wich cause many Poketubers to abuse the move and record something venomous ( like swaring ). |} Category:Dawn of Fire Category:My Singing Monsters Dawn of Fire Category:Pokemon Category:Cloud Island Category:Party Island